


The Masquerade Ball

by casesandcapitals



Series: The AU AU [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Masquerade Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How are you not freaking out about this?"<br/>Frank shot him a look through his mask. "Dude, we were mermen like a month ago, remember? It's gonna take more than this to phase me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masquerade Ball

It was the mansion from the drawing, Gerard was almost certain, and it seemed to glow in the darkness.  
Motorized carriages were parked up and down the long drive and people in their finest suits and dresses and masks were swarming into the wide open double doors.  
James parked, the motor only sputtering a little, and without the roar of the engine Gerard could hear music pouring from the mansion.  
"There must be three hundred people here," Frank muttered as he tied his mask on.  
"More than that," James said. "This ball is the biggest summer event for a hundred miles, this year especially."  
James had told them all about how he managed to get an invite while they drove. His uncle had died and left everything to James, and he had quickly used his new-money status to start investing and getting business partners. His wealth was rapidly growing now, and only the wealthy or powerful got invited to the masquerade ball.  
Frank and Gerard had let him talk, thankful he didn't ask how they had been invited.  
They joined the queue at the doors, letting the multiple conversations wash over them. At the entrance there was a man dressed in fine livery, checking invites. Frank and Gerard showed theirs and were nodded inside.  
Gerard had to work not to let his jaw hit the floor. Frank raised both eyebrows.  
They had walked through the entrance hall straight into a huge ballroom. The walls were white, dotted with large paintings and tapestries. From the ceiling hung a massive chandelier made of crystal, sparkling and spinning gently. Halfway up one wall there was a balcony and nestled inside was an orchestra, but Gerard could see that the instruments were being held, not by men, but by androids as shiny and beautiful as the rest of the room.  
The masked crowd inside had split into groups. Some people were gathered around multiple tables that were heavily ladened with food, others had found friends and were chatting as they left the ballroom and found quieter rooms. Many more were edging the dance floor, introducing and being introduced, finding dance partners before the robot musicians started the first song. And through-out all of it, little trays hovered and moved gracefully around the crowds, carrying glasses of wine and champagne.  
"I don't think we're this loaded," Frank muttered.  
"No kidding," Gerard said quietly. "Who in the hell is throwing this thing?"  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" came a loud voice, thick with a familiar accent.  
Hundreds of people turned to look up at the balcony where a bald man in a fine suit stood, arms raised, the upper half of his face covered by a simple black mask.  
"Uh, dude," Frank muttered, "is that our History teacher?"  
"Welcome," cried the man, "to the one hundred and fiftieth annual masquerade ball!"  
A tremendous applause followed his words. He bowed and disappeared into the shadows of the balcony. As the applause died out, the band started up and a hundred people rushed to find their dance partners.  
Gerard grabbed Frank's elbow and pulled him to the closest table piled high with food.  
"Ooh, chocolate dipped strawberries," Frank said.  
"Mr. Morrison is the richest guy in town!" Gerard whispered.  
"Is this tiny watermelon?" Frank wondered aloud, spooning things onto a plate.  
"How are you not freaking out about this?"  
Frank shot him a look through his mask. "Dude, we were mermen like a month ago, remember? It's gonna take more than this to phase me."  
Gerard sighed and looked around at the people closest to them. A few young women were eyeing them consideringly, obviously having been left out of the first dance. Gerard moved closer to Frank.  
"So, what should we do?" he asked, watching Frank add spun sugar roses to his plate.  
"Well, I'm gonna eat for a while," Frank grinned. "And then, I guess, talk to people? Maybe dance?"  
"I can't dance! And what do we talk about? What if people ask where we're from or how we got invited or-?"  
"Gerard, Gee," Frank said, soothingly. "Relax, you're overthinking again. Just talk about the music or the food or the girls. Also, I'm betting we'll be able to dance just like we were able to swim. Just relax, stop sweating, and try this tiny watermelon."

An hour later, Frank and Gerard were in a side room, drinking champagne and chatting with a few men about the state of their businesses. One of the men owned the farms that grew the tiny watermelon and Frank was busy trying to get him to reveal his secrets.  
"They're fantastic, really," Frank said, gesturing with his glass. "So much sweeter than regular melons, and no seeds!"  
The man, who was wearing a boring grey mask, swelled with pride.  
"Thank you, truly. A family recipe though, my grandmama would disinherit me if she caught me spilling secrets," he chuckled.  
"Ah well, I suppose I can live in wonder, imagining tiny gardeners," Frank sighed.  
The men in the group all laughed and Frank tipped a secret wink at Gerard, who still hadn't been able to find his rhythm.  
"I've been trying to get Mr. Greenwald to sell me his recipe for years," came a musical accent. The group split to reveal their host, grinning broadly through his black mask. "I would be so disappointed if he finally caved and I wasn't around to hear it."  
"Lord Morrison!" cried Mr. Greenwald. "A lovely ball, as usual. Even more magnificent than last year's, certainly."  
"Thank you, thank you," he said, nodding as the other men heaped on their praise. "I don't believe I've met your friends, Mr. Greenwald."  
"Ah," smiled the farm owner, clapping Frank on the shoulder. "Mr. Iero, and Mr. Way."  
Frank inclined his head and Gerard quickly copied him.  
"We traveled very far to be here tonight, and I have to say it was well worth it," Frank grinned.  
"I'm glad you could be here, to charm us with your talent for flattery," he teased.  
The men laughed but Gerard had to hold back a frown.  
"Lord Morrison," said Mr. Greenwald. "These men have yet to enjoy a single dance, and Mr. Way here has declined to be introduced to a single lady."  
"Well," Lord Morrison said, mock reproach in his tone, "half the enjoyment of a ball certainly comes from the dancing. You must allow me to introduce you to a few ladies I consider my close friends."  
"We'd be delighted," Frank said, inclining his head again. When he looked up, he shot Gerard a glance.  
"Of course," Gerard flushed. "Delighted."  
"Excuse us, gentlemen," Lord Morrison said to the other men in their group. They all inclined their heads and Morrison gestured for Frank and Gerard to follow him.  
Gerard barely had time to get his bearings before they were being introduced to a pair of dark haired ladies in lovely masks and even lovelier dresses.  
Lord Morrison chatted with them for a moment before being called away by other guests, then they were left to themselves.  
"Well," Frank grinned, his eyes bright behind his mask of feathers. "I'd be honored if I could have the next dance, Miss Nestor."  
The shorter of the two ladies giggled, accepted, and let Frank lead her into the ballroom.  
Gerard watched them go with a frown.  
"If we cloister ourselves away and pretend to be getting acquainted," Miss Ballato murmured, "then I'm sure no one will bother either one of us to socialize or dance."  
"That," sighed Gerard, "sounds like an excellent plan."

The song seemed to last forever, but eventually Frank and Miss Nestor returned from the ballroom and went to a side table to get drinks. They were talking and laughing and standing close together.  
"I know how it feels," Miss Ballato said softly.  
"What?" Gerard startled. He had almost forgotten her presence while watching Frank.  
"I know how it feels," she repeated. "To not be able to dance with the partner you really want to dance with."  
"I'm not sure I-"  
"I see how your eyes follow him," she smirked. "It's certainly not uncommon, but you'd do better to hide it in this type of company."  
"I don't- that's not-" Gerard stuttered. "Why does everyone keep saying things like that?"  
Miss Bellato laughed quietly. "Perhaps because only a blind man could miss the way you look at him."  
Frank and Miss Nestor rejoined them then, flushed from dancing and drinking. Gerard caught Frank's eye and raised his eyebrows, hoping to convey _we're running out of time._  
Frank seemed to get the message because he turned to Miss Nestor and Miss Bellato with a wide smile.  
"Well, I'm afraid Mr. Way and I have quite a long journey home and must get going. It was wonderful to meet you both."  
The ladies curtsied and Frank bowed his head, Gerard following a moment after.  
They left as quickly as they could, sliding through the crowds of increasingly inebriated guests, trying not to step on any dresses or polished shoes. They managed to avoid saying goodbye to their host and got outside with time to spare.  
Gerard took a deep breath of the cooler night air, his shoulders relaxing a fraction.  
"That was so much fun!" Frank said, louder than he should have.  
"It's too bad we didn't get to say goodbye to James," Gerard answered.  
Frank giggled. "Maybe he met a wonderful, rich woman and right now they're dancing and falling in love."  
"You think getting him to the ball was why we came here when we did?"  
"There's gotta be a reason for it all, right?"  
Gerard shrugged. "I dunno, man. Seems pretty random to me."  
Frank sighed. "It's too bad you didn't get to dance, it was nice."  
"You seemed to really hit it off with Miss Nestor," Gerard muttered.  
"Ah, she's nice. Not really my type though."  
The two boys glanced down then they felt the rings start to get warm.  
"What about you and Miss Bellato?" Frank asked.  
"I think she's gay."  
Frank's laughter continued even as they landed back in the old study, back in their own clothes and their own universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long between chapters! A ton of stuff has been going on. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but this story is still alive!
> 
> Make sure you go back to the first chapter and check out the new fan art!


End file.
